Sometimes You Never Know
by The Disorganization
Summary: A bunch of entertaining drabbles I came up with while bored at school . Enjoy ..


**Kaltxì. ZOMG I love you guys so much so heres a little treat for you . Remember to R&R or no more treats. Irayo Gexie.**

**1#: **

**Water of life.**

It' s a sad day when your own superior tells you that your that the only water you can drink is from the kitchen sink owing to the fact that Vexen spilt chemicals in the other sink and that a place like Castle Oblivion only has two taps in the whole place, sure it doesn't sound so bad, unfortunately when your name is Xigbar and you live with ten other people almost all of which are guys and they made their life's ambition not to let you any where near the kitchen sink for a drink and also removing any other ingestible substance and guarding it, that makes it pretty bad.

Poor Xigbar sat alone in a deserted room trying not to think about the terrible thirst that he had.

Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse, Demyx poked his head round the door,_ probably here to rub it in _Xigbar thought.

'hey, what 'cha doing' he asked cheerfully, walking through the door and plonking himself down next to Xigbar.

'how's life treatin' ya' Demyx asked smiling, Xigbar looked up at him.

'still can't get into the kitchen ay' he asked again still smiling.

'why do you care' Xigbar asked, his voice barely audible, Demyx frowned, hurt by Xigbar's comment, muttered something under his breath and left.

Xigbar put on a straight face but was beating himself on the inside, you see Xigbar has always liked Demyx, but what's a guy to do walk up to the teen in the corridor and proclaim his love, there are two possible outcomes to this:

Demyx tells Xigbar he feels the same way and they all live happily ever after.

Demyx rejects Xigbar's confession, drenches him with water and never speaks to him again.

What ever the case may be, Xigbar can't bring himself to confess anyway.

Xigbar feeling utterly miserable sat hunched over , a single tear rolled down his cheek, coming from his good eye.

Footsteps echoed from down the hall causing Xigbar to reach up and wipe away the tear and put on a straight face.

Demyx poked his head a round the door frame, seeing Xigbar he walked in holding his sitar in one hand and a glass in the other.

'w-what are you doing?' Xigbar asked, Demyx ignored him and set the glass down, he started playing a soft slightly romantic tune on the sitar. Water appeared and gracefully curved and weaved around the room, filling the glass.

'told you I care' Demyx said, putting down the sitar and picking up the glass, offering it to Xigbar, who drank eagerly, Demyx could hear the gulping sounds coming from Xigbar's throat, when he finally finished Xigbar set down the glass.

'thank you' he said simply

'that's okay, it was worth it' Demyx laughed. Xigbar couldn't help himself, pulling Demyx close into a tender kiss, Demyx shocked at first then relaxing and enjoying the moment, stretching his arms around Xigbar's neck, Xigbar broke off

'Demyx, I love you' he whispered

'I know, I love you to Xigbar' Demyx murmured leaning in and pressing his forehead against Xigbar's

**Happy DemBar day guys **

**2# the sound of silence**

'Axel don't' Roxas said in a pathetic attempt at telling his lover off, the red head continued tracing patterns on the slender teens back.

'but Roxy' Axel whined, wrapping his arms around the teens middle and pulling him into a tight embrace, Roxas huffed and ignored the man.

Axel moved to face him but Roxas turned away.

'alright, two can play at that game' Axel growled and let go of the teen, this was going to be a battle of wills and who can withstand separation for the longest.

Roxas sensing where this was going, got up and left without another word.

Many weeks of boredom followed and Axel was starting to regret ever deciding to do this but he was not going to be beaten by the small blonde no matter how sexy he thought Roxas's ass looked every time he walked past.

For Roxas it was all a matter of making it look like he didn't care, filling his days with chores, like helping Vexen in his lab or doing the gardening with Marluxia, but every night without Axel, Roxas would cry himself to sleep.

One warm summers night Axel was walking back to his room from a long night of helping Saix with paper work, he noticed muffled noises coming from Roxas's room, unable to stop himself, Axel pressed his ear to the door and listened in, all that could be heard was the sound of crying.

Axel was overcome with guilt knowing he had caused this. It was time for this childish silent treatment to stop, Axel opened to the door quietly and saw the teen curled in one corner of his bed, shoulders shaking in sadness.

Axel walked over and sat on the bed next to the weeping teen and putting his arms around him, Roxas looked up and tried to smile, but all that came were more tears.

'hey, don't cry, you'll get me all wet' Axel said softly, Roxas spluttered a laugh, nuzzling into the red heads chest.

'I'm sorry I was a jerk' Axel murmured.

'I'm sorry i-ignored you' Roxas stuttered, Axel leaned down and pressed a kiss to the blonde's lips.

**4#**

**wounded**

'hey kid, you okay' a voice asked, Roxas could feel someone shaking his shoulder, his eyes flickered but he saw nothing but darkness, he tried to get up but he couldn't his legs were numb and there was a weight on his chest.

'you gonna be okay kid' the voice reassured, Roxas groaned as he felt himself be picked up off the ground a carried away.

'do you think he'll be ok?' a concerned voice asked.

'suppose he doesn't come round' a high clear voice asked.

' VEXEN FOR THE LAST TIME YOU CAN NOT USE HIM AS A TEST SUBJECT' someone roared, the sound of chairs scraping and plea's for mercy followed, the door slammed so he assumed that the high voiced person left.

'hmm' Roxas moaned, his eyes flickering open to see a large, dark room with several strange people hovering round his bed.

'he's coming round' said a red haired man a faint smile crept up to his lips.

'what.. Where the hell am I' Roxas asked sitting up groggily he noticed his jacket and shirt hanging over the bed side table, looking down the discover that he only wore his trousers and a large white bandage across his right side, his cheeks turning deep scarlet, Roxas pulled up the blanket to hide his uncovered form.

'call it a hunch but I thinks he's gunna be okay' laughed blonde teen who's hair was spiked into a cross between a mullet and a Mohawk, the red head raised an eyebrow.

'Demyx, your jokes do not amuse me , so shut the hell up' the red head growled.

'but, Axel you love my jokes' the one called Demyx giggled, the red head-who was apparently called Axel- glared at Demyx.

'Demyx do me a favour and go find me a bottle of head light fluid' Axel demanded, Demyx nodded and skipped out of the room.

'well, I'm Axel' the red head muttered extending a gloved hand, a smirk forming on his lips.

'err, Roxas' the blonde said shaking Axel's gloved hand.

**The Morning After:**

**note:** Italics are Axel's thoughts

Axel woke to quiet snoring next to him, sitting up and scratching his head, there was a small lump next to him the lump moved and a small patch of blonde was visible above the sheets. _Wait what...a moving lump._

He carefully pulled back the sheet, a small sandy blonde haired teen _how the hell... _ The teen rolled over to show a clearly male face, _What in the name... No...no...I must be dreaming that's a guy...how much did I drink last night. _

Yes, Axel womaniser extraordinaire has a unknown guy in his bed.

'err...kid...hey' Axel stuttered shaking the teens shoulder, the teen grumbled in his sleep an rolled over.

_Okay, stay clam, no wait calm...breathe Axel, breathe._

Axel got off the bed and paced up and down the room, running a hand through his dishevelled hair,

_What am I to do, okay...clothes... Yes that would probably help...where did I put those pants._

Axel started frantically searching his wardrobe for wearable clothes, _no...ahhhh that'll have to do._

Pulling on the nearest pair of trousers and a black tee-shirt.

_Right, dressed...now to wake up mister mysterious._

'hey, mister...err...wake up' Axel said roughly shaking the teens shoulder.

'Mmm...five more minutes ' the unnamed teen murmured.

_oh gods what the hell did I do to the poor kid._

'kid, get up' Axel said his voice rising a little, the teens eyes opened, two ocean blue eyes scanned the room.

'hello' he said simply getting up.

'ohmygod... Please put these on' Axel yelled in horror, throwing a pair of boxers, pants and a shirt at the teen.

'well, you didn't seem to mind last night' the teen mumbled, pulling on the clothes.

'err...this is going to sound really weird but, who the hell are you' Axel asked.

'you mean you don't remember me, but all things you said' the teen whimpered.

'look, kid I'm sorry if anything happened... I was drunk and if I said anything at all' Axel started awkwardly.

'but...' tears started forming in the teens eyes

'Roxas ... My name is Roxas' the blonde said swallowing back tears, _well that went well, you idiot Axel why didn't you word it better, oh that's right because your a heartless bastard._

'well Roxas..err...' Axel started.

'don't bother' Roxas sobbed turning and heading out the door. Axel stood there watching him leave.

_Go after him... Why all the others leave like that... why is this insignificant guy making you feel like this._

'Roxas wait' Axel yelled running to catch up with the blonde, 'please don't go' Axel grabbed the blondes arm.

'I...I...want you to stay' he began_, you did not just say this... come on do it let him go...no...let him go..._

'you...want me to stay' the blonde said looking at Axel in disbelief_, come on Axel just tell the kid to leave and go back to sleep... But look at him...with those big blue eyes, and funny hair...oh come on man up..._

Roxas looked at him carefully, _look at him..he's adorable..._

'yes, I want you to stay' Axel stopped arguing with himself, the blonde rushed over and pulled Axel into a back breaking hug.

'okay...Rox...can't...breathe...' Axel choked.

'funny, that's what you said last night' the blonde giggled.

**Leaving **

Axel

I'm sorry, but I can't stay here any more, you know I love you but by the time you read this I'll be gone.

I need to see something for my self, I have to find out who I am.

Don't cry baby, I'll come back.

Loving you always Roxas.

p.s don't come after me.

**Home at last**

Note italics Roxas's thoughts

It was several months before Roxas returned to the castle teleporting directly into Axel's room to find the red head missing. Roxas opened another dark portal and stepped through. Appearing again in his own room.

Axel was curled on the bed snoring lightly.

Roxas sat next to him, stroking his hair and gazing at the face he had not seen in such time, analysing the face carefully Roxas realised that Axel was not usually this thin, his cheek bones standing out clearly on a sunken face. There were dark bags under his eyes and his hair looked thoroughly unkempt.

'Axel, wake up' Roxas said shaking the red heads shoulders lightly, the man stirred slightly and rolled over.

_This is not good, he never looks like this...what have I done...Demyx he's always been good to me I'll ask him._

Opening another portal and stepped though reappearing again in Demyx's room, the blonde was spread eagle on the bed.

'hey...Demyx... Wake up' Roxas said shaking the nocturnes shoulders roughly.

'Mmm...five more minutes' the nocturne murmured.

'mullet head...get up' Roxas growled slapping Demyx over the head, he sat up immediately.

'what the hell was that for...oh Roxas your back' the nocturne grumbled, 'you seen Axel yet'

'that's why I'm here' Roxas muttered ' is he okay'

'sure, if by okay you mean trying to kill himself weekly...getting to the stage that we needed Saix to force food down his throat, never leaving your room...oh and trying to escape the castle to find you' Demyx said trying to sound optimistic, Roxas sat there mouth slightly ajar for several minutes. _He tried to kill himself...oh my god...what did I do to him._

'thanks, I'll be back' Roxas murmured patting Demyx gently on the shoulder and running out the door and into Axel's room.

'hey...babe...wake up' he murmured placing a hand on the man's cheek, Axel's emerald eyes opened, he made a face and sat up.

'Roxas...b...f...d..f..g...g' he stammered, carefully reaching out to touch the blonde's face, he smiled and ran his hand through the boy's blonde hair_, well at least he's not screaming._

'hey...Axel...long time no see' Roxas whispered, Axel smiled and promptly slapped the blonde.

'what the hell Axel' Roxas yelled.

'just checking' Axel smirked 'welcome back'

**The Science of Attraction**

Vexen's lab was usually silent except for the odd giggle of Vexen's delight when either:

His experiments don't blow up in his face OR Marluxia decides to have a unplanned visit.

On this day it was a combination of the two that had him so excited.

He finally created a substance that will causes something to go into a semi-conscious state therefore making it invulnerable to time.

'hee hee' Vexen squeaked prancing around the lab in his usual victory dance.

'Vexen, what the hell are you doing' the rose haired man asked his eyebrows raised.

'oh...Marly...err...i didn't see you there' Vexen stuttered blushing wildly.

'what did you do this time' Marluxia asked rolling his eyes.

'well, I've been doing some testing and if you spray something with this' he rambled pointing to a bottle of blue liquid 'then the affects of time will be rendered useless' he said proudly.

'errrrr' Marluxia groaned holding his head 'too much smartness...brain overload'

'oh ha ha very funny' Vexen scowled, Marluxia laughed and Vexen couldn't help but smile 'but anyway, if can perfect this then...well...I don't really know what this achieves'.

'you talk too much' Marluxia said pulling the blonde into a kiss.

**Fan Girls**

_Italics are Axel's thoughts_

Axel stood arms raised and his face squashed into grimace. About ten girls were attempting to hug him...at the same time. _ Girls...gross...come on Roxas get your butt here._

'get off...move..ow you just stilettoed me' the fanatical fan girls screamed jostling for a position.

'look...ladies...please get off me' the red head frowned, shuddering with disgust at their touch, the whole group moaned in complaint before backing off, one tall, thin girl stayed a black dress clinging tightly to her body.

'hey sexy' she said running her tongue over her teeth in what she would call a seductive manner,_ that is foul... I mean you just met me...do you even know my name_, Axel scowled and left.

'wait come back we belong together' she yelled running after him, _rabid fan girl... Only one thing to do...RUN. _Axel took off leaving the girl behind him

'whoa Ax, you ok' Demyx asked 'I mean you look like you've seen a ghost'.

'no Dem, worse, much worse...fan girls...there every where' he said frantically.

'AXEL' the combined fan girl-mob screamed, running after him. _ Roxas, getting here any time now would be great._

' running now would be good' Demyx reminded him, returning to sit comfortably on Zexion's lap, Axel heeded the blonds' warning running for his life, ducking behind a low wall that separated the lounge from the bar, sitting down heavily.

'hey Axel' a voice chirped, the red head looked up to find a familiar figure staring down at him.

'Roxas thank god' he cried getting up and tackling the blonde_, woohoooo...Roxy's here._

'yeah, missed you too... Can't breathe' Roxas choked, Axel loosened his grip.

'save me' Axel said quietly 'these fan girls are driving me crazy' he added shaking the blond for emphasis.

'oh, fan girl issues... Public make out session' the blonde offered, _yes! make out!_

' that generally does the trick' Axel smirked leading the blonde out to the bar.

Hoards of fan girls were waiting for him swarming around the red head like flies to a garbage can.

'look...ladies...I'm kinda taken' Axel confessed a group groan of disappointment followed.

'who is she' one of them asked _ and here it comes._

'well, it's not a she as per say...' he started, grabbing Roxas 'this is my Roxy' he added snaking a arm around the blonde's waist and kissing him lightly on the forehead, just to push the point a little

'oh, for gods sake why are all the hot guys gay' one of them moaned. _Yeah that's life's joke... Not too bad for me._

'wait, there was a cute mullet guy over there somewhere' another one shouted pointing to the wall where Demyx and Zexion were probably trying to eat each other faces off at the current moment.

'oh you mean Demyx, no.. He's gay to, you know the guy who owns the bookshop, yeah him' Roxas pipped up. Another groan of annoyance followed, the mob broke up and left.

'they were right, all hot guys are gay, lucky for me' Roxas purred standing on the tips of his toes and kissing the red head tenderly. _Did Roxas just call me hot..._

**G'morning**

The sound of high pitched wailing woke the blue haired male from his not so peaceful slumber, an arm shot out from under the covers and floundered around on the bedside table trying to quell the horrible noise.

By this time he was awake, his eyes slightly bloodshot with lack of sleep and a tired Saix is an angry Saix.

He had three options.

Find the source of the horrible noise and smash it into a thousand pieces, get up and have breakfast.

Find the source of the horrible noise and smash it into a thousand pieces, roll over and go back to sleep.

Find the source of the horrible noise and hurl it at the wall breaking it into a thousand pieces, roll over snuggle up to Xemnas and go back to sleep.

The third option was looking good right now, he raised his head and squinted at the bedside table trying to locate the alarm clock that so desperately wanted to wake him.

It was then he remembered that Xemnas, not wanting to buy another clock had moved the alarm to the other side of the bed.

'nhh, Xemmy... Make it stop' he whined. His bed mate was already awake and sprung up out of bed pressing the snooze button on the alarm.

'good morning Saix' he sang, Xemnas has always been a morning person.

'ungghhh' Saix groaned rolling over, Xemnas rolled his amber eyes and lent over to the blue haired man, gently brushing his lips over the sleepy male's pointed ear, eliciting a low moan from Saix.

'ungg... Lemme sleep' Saix protested, Xemnas pursed his lips.

'Saix get up' he commanded. nothing happened, plan C

'Saix... Moon' he said, Saix sprang from his bed and looked expectantly out the window causing Xemnas to laugh loudly.

'G'morning Saix'


End file.
